


Interlude - Leon

by Jonelin



Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Yuuri | Gloria, Piers is the best therapist, leon is lonely, rose is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonelin/pseuds/Jonelin
Summary: So, Leon is lonely.  Leon misses his family.  Leon misses his friends.  Leon also misses having a partner.  There’s just one problem, though, and he’s not sure what to do about it.  It’s something he pushes to the back of his mind for now.  He’s been rebuilding his relationship with his family.  Maybe it’s time to reach out and bridge the chasm between him and Raihan.Leon, who's lost out on a lot of time with his friends, decides it's time to rebuild his most important friendship.  He learns a lot about himself, in the process, thanks to Piers.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon & Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Gloria & Piers & Raihan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Interlude - Leon

**Author's Note:**

> Leon is lonely, Raihan hates putting away laundry, and Piers runs errands before he eavesdrops.
> 
> I don't think you need to read the previous fics to get this. Lots of background in _Gloria & her Brothers_, and _Dates - Piers & Raihan_, but I believe there's enough info given here to cover stuff I mention that happened in the other stories.

It was a little more than two months ago, when Gloria showed up for their standing lunch check-in and found Leon frazzled and stressed out. Meditating really helped. Gloria had followed up their impromptu session with some information and the name of an app that she used. She also reminded him he has a great team working for him, and that he needs to learn how to trust them and delegate. So, he did. He found the entire mess got taken care of so much faster and more efficiently when people with different skill sets were able to pick it apart and work together.

Not only that, but many on his staff seemed relieved. One of them, a woman maybe 10 years older than Leon named Jane, chided him.

“We’re here for you Leon. We believe in your vision,” she had said. “We were all worried you were going to burn yourself out.” She quickly took charge of what needed to be done.

After looking up Jane’s employment records, he was absolutely floored at how under-employed she was. After she was first hired, Oleana had shoved her in some data-mining office that was entry level. That meant that she spent a good part of her day wandering around helping others with their work, while not getting paid for it. She had two business degrees, for Arceus sake! He found out through the office water cooler talk that she stayed because she was a single mum and needed the job. He immediately created a new department and promoted her to head it. 

All new projects go to her and her team, that he let her hand pick. Then they create a plan, and assign individual tasks to other departments, which includes Leon. That means he only has to tackle what only he can do. She keeps everyone on track, follows up, and then everything goes back to her. She puts the pieces of the project back together, and she and Leon review it for him to approve, or to send back if it is missing anything. She also has great ideas on how to improve things, and Leon listens. 

That means that Leon isn’t spending seven days a week at his office anymore. That means Leon has more free time. That means Leon finally has to admit something to himself. He’s lonely. 

He misses his family. So, he started to spend more time with his mum and Hop. Seeing Hop thrive, coming into his own, and growing into an amazing young man, has been a treat. He’d missed so much in their lives, and now he was playing catch up.

He also misses his friends. Especially Raihan. They are rivals, but had also been the best of friends for years. However, the last couple years of his run as champion had seen them drift apart. With Rose pushing more and more onto Leon’s shoulders, all while whispering into his ear about the coming energy crisis, he never got to see his friend anymore, except for across the pitch in battle. 

Leon is ashamed to admit it, but he even stopped texting Raihan. He’d always end up feeling bad that he couldn’t respond quickly, but mostly because he’d read a message when it came in, then forget it was there to reply to later when he finally had time, because when he finally had the time, he was usually too exhausted to do much of anything. 

Leon is also ashamed to admit that he may have known more about Rose’s plan than he thought. Had he just paid attention a little more closely. The clues were all there. The wishing stars, the power plant schematics he saw, and hell, Leon is even sure he heard Rose say the name Eternatus. He tries to cut himself some slack though. He sees in hindsight that his schedule was packed so tight precisely to keep him distracted. So busy, so on the go, that he had little time to even think critically about anything he saw or heard. Most of it just floated in and out of his consciousness. 

So, Leon is lonely. Leon misses his family. Leon misses his friends. Leon also misses having a partner. There’s just one problem, though, and he’s not sure what to do about it. It’s something he pushes to the back of his mind for now. He’s been rebuilding his relationship with his family. Maybe it’s time to reach out and bridge the chasm between him and Raihan. 

* * *

Raihan is putting away the laundry he just folded. He doesn’t mind doing laundry. He doesn’t even mind folding laundry. He has no idea why, but he hates putting it away. He does it anyway, begrudgingly. He’d honestly rather do dishes. 

He puts the last couple of folded tees in his drawer when there’s a knock at his door. Piers isn’t due to be here for another half an hour at the earliest, and besides, Piers has a key now. He would just let himself in. The two of them have come a long way in four and a half months. From a beautiful, yet awkward, first date, to saying I love you. Along with their relationship, he’s also netted some new friends in Spikemuth. Him and Lizzie have grown particularly close, and they call each other at least once a week.

A second knock pulls him from his reverie. He closes the drawer and heads out to see who it is. He can’t help but hope it’s the Galarian Scouts selling cookies.

Opening the door, Raihan sees a mop of purple hair as the person who knocked had already started to walk away.

“Leon?”

Leon turns, and Raihan watches his face go from shock to reserved happiness. 

“Sorry, um, well I didn’t mean to stop by unannounced. Well, I mean, I guess I did? I should have texted first, shouldn’t I?” He finished sheepishly.

Had this happened before him and Piers had gotten together, before his song, then Raihan would have immediately been on the defense. _Leon blows me off for two years, and just shows up like this? He’s not here for me, he just NEEDS something._ His new mantra, however, is _there ain’t nothin’ wrong with you, Rai._ After everything that happened with Rose, and the Darkest Day, he has a feeling that the fact that his friend dropped off the friendship train is more complicated than he just didn’t like Raihan, and having his anxiety mostly under control now helps him think about these things with a less self-centered lens.

“Not at all, it’s good to see you. Come on in,” and with those words, Raihan can see as some of the tension leave Leon’s body. 

“I was just about to leave when no one answered,” he remarked as he stepped inside Leon’s flat. The place is cozy and tidy, and looks the same as it did the last time Leon was here, except for the small framed picture of Raihan and Piers next to his picture globe from Gloria on the mantle of the fireplace. 

“I was in the back of the house. I see you still have the patience of Skwovet on the hunt for berries.”

“Sorry. I was also second guessing my decision to just drop by. I… I’m…”

“Let’s sit down for this conversation. Want something to drink? I’ve got tea, or would you prefer an adult beverage?”

“Ooh, adult beverage, please,” Leon responded, like a kid promised candy, and he plops himself into the same spot he always used to sit in on the couch.

“The choices are wine or stout, nothing in-between.”

“Wine sounds lovely, if that’s alright.” 

Raihan goes to the kitchen and grabs a couple of wine glasses, a corkscrew, and then grabs the bottle of wine and returns to the living room. He sits down on the sofa before setting the glasses on the coffee table. They sit in silence as the corkscrew turns into the soft cork of the bottle. Each rotation of the handle twisting the spiral of metal further down into the stopper. A final turn, and Raihan pulls. With a small _pop_ , he sets the corkscrew, with the still attached cork, down on the coffee table, and begins to pour. 

They sit there, wine glasses in hand, when the silence turns heavy. Raihan’s mind is racing with a thousand and one questions, but can’t find one that doesn’t sound accusatory. He saw some of what went down first hand, and was able to piece the rest together with what Gloria told him. What he doesn’t know about is why Leon ghosted him for the last two years. Luckily, it’s Leon who breaks the uncomfortable quiet.

“I really am sorry. I have my excuses, but I don’t think those will go far to repair…” Leon waves his hand in the space between the two of them, “…this.” He looks defeated and Raihan asks himself, _‘what would Piers say?’_

“How about we start with the excuses, but I already forgive you. As for repairing…” he waves his hand between them, “…this, you already took the first step.” Leon gifts him with a giant smile, and Raihan’s heart softens at it. Raihan realizes that his own insecurities, those evil little lies he told himself, held him back from trying harder to reach out. He had to catch himself before all of that came tumbling out of his mouth. Maybe later. Raihan has this weird feeling scratching at the back of his head that Leon needs him right now. 

“So, excuses. Hit me.”

Raihan’s prompting had a snowball effect, and once Leon started… wow. Leon tells him about his schedule, how Rose was running him ragged, how he’d forget to message back because it was just too late, and then how he was embarrassed by how long it had been. After a second glass of wine, he tells him about how he should have known what Rose was planning, being far less charitable to himself than he was earlier in the day when the realization hit him. 

“Maybe, could’ve, should’ve… As Gloria would say, that’s a fruitless exercise in what ifs. Has she taught you how to meditate yet?” 

That makes Leon choke on the last dregs of wine he was drinking just as he said that. Raihan is glad to break up that pity party. 

“She has, yes, and it’s been really helpful. Gave me the name of an app, and even suggested we try to get them as a sponsor. Unfortunately, this was a recent discernment, so I haven’t had the chance to really deal with it yet.”

Leon pours the last of the wine into his glass, then sets the bottle down a little unsteadily.

“You always been this much of a lightweight?” Raihan teases. 

“I haven’t eaten yet. I was too nervous after deciding to come over, and you know me. Set a goal and destroy it.” That is definitely Leon’s way, Raihan thinks, and right now, having his friend back, he is grateful it is. While there is still healing to do, it was so easy to just slip right into their flow, as if no time had passed at all. 

“Well, Piers should be here soon…”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should go…”

“Don’t interrupt, you dork. I was going to say that we’ll be ordering in, and you are more than welcome to stay for dinner.” 

“Really? You don’t mind? I’ll tell you a secret,” and Leon, being tipsy, leans forward to whisper, “I always wanted to be friends with him, but he kind of scared me.” 

Raihan can’t help it. The laugh just bursts forth.

“Oh, he would be both pleased AND mortified to hear that. He has a carefully crafted veneer, but really, he’s a big softie.”

“So, things are going well with you two? I get limited gossip from Gloria. She’s too respectful to give me the details,” Leon says as he wiggles his eyebrows.

“They are going splendidly, thank you very much,” and he pauses with a far away look on his face, before shaking himself back to the conversation. “I love him.”

“Does he love you?” There is an edge to the look on Leon’s face. Raihan understands his concern. Leon had seen one too many hit and run relationships that broke Raihan’s heart, and was left to pick up the pieces. 

“He does. Even bought me a toothbrush to keep at his place.”

“Wow. That IS love!” Leon looks very impressed. “Can I tell you another secret?”

“Of course. I just hope Sober Leon doesn’t hate Drunk Leon tomorrow.” Leon snorts at that.

“I’m pretty buzzed, not going to lie. But I’m far from dancing on a table with a lampshade on my head. But my secret. I used to have a crush on you, when we were kids.” That little tidbit brings a cocky smirk to Raihan’s face. 

“Oh really?” But before he could tease him anymore he added, “I had a crush on you, too. If I had known, I’d have made a move. Didn’t think you swung that way.” 

What follows is a pregnant pause. Leon stares at the wine glass in his hands, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

“I don’t swing any way.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I don’t, that is to say, I don’t know what I am. I think something is wrong with me. I feel love towards people. That is, I want a partner, but I honestly have no interest in sex. As I got older, at first, I thought it was just because I’d always been so sheltered. All of my energy was thrown into battling. I tried, a few times. It, that is to say, I didn’t care about it. It wasn’t even that I didn’t like it. I just felt, I guess disconnected is the best word.”

Raihan reaches over and takes Leon’s hand in his.

“Is this OK?” He felt like his friend needed something, but didn’t want to step over any boundaries. 

“Yes. That feels lovely in fact.” Leon pauses and looks at their joined hands. “Is it weird that I can fantasize about having a partner? Having someone to talk to about my day, to go out and do things with. I can see holding hands, and cuddling. Little kisses, and tickling. Snuggling down to watch a movie. I never picture sex though. Who wants a relationship like that? I think I’m broken.”

Neither one of them had heard the door open.

* * *

Piers was frustrated. He had three errands to run today. Three things that should have been quick and simple, yet there was an obstacle at each one. 

First, dropping off a parcel to be shipped, there was a ridiculous line. Then, when he was finally next, all of the other windows closed, leaving only one open. The man ahead of him being helped was dense, and made the process take twice as long as it should have. Then, he stopped by the music store to get some sheet paper for writing music, but they were out. New stock isn’t coming in for a week. Finally, he had to go to Wyndon to drop off league paperwork for Marnie. The last one he didn’t have to do. Marnie was willing to go herself, but since Piers was already going to be out, he told her it wasn’t that big of a deal. The problem came when he couldn’t get a cab to pick him up leaving Wyndon for over half an hour, which means he’s late getting to Raihan’s place.

He sighs, and tries to shake off the ick he felt. It was just mundane things, but stacked up it felt like a hundred papercuts. Like the ones you didn’t know were there until you touched them and then they sting. Petty shite, and it irritated him.

Finally feeling a little more grounded, he takes his key and opens the door. That little act actually buoyed his mood. Another little mundane thing, but this one felt more like putting a plaster on a papercut. It soothed him, because his boyfriend gave him a key to his house. 

He stepped inside and was just about to call out from the entry way when he heard voices. He quietly closed the door behind him, and moved closer to listen.

_“Can I tell you another secret?”_

That sounds like Leon, he thought. Raihan hadn’t mentioned Leon coming over, so it must have been a surprise visit.

_“Of course. I just hope Sober Leon doesn’t hate Drunk Leon tomorrow.”_

They were drinking without him, the arseholes.

_“I’m pretty buzzed, not going to lie. But I’m far from dancing on a table with a lampshade on my head. But my secret. I used to have a crush on you, when we were kids.”_

Oh, that’s precious, and Piers holds a hand to his mouth to smother his snicker. 

_“Oh really? I had a crush on you, too. If I had known, I’d have made a move. Didn’t think you swung that way.”_

Raihan moved from sounding smarmy to genuinely surprised. The silence that followed though caused Piers’ heart to thump hard against his throat. Piers wasn’t really a jealous guy. Raihan is naturally flirty, and he flirts with his friends all the time, but it’s in that way that friends can do with each other, with the understanding that it means nothing. Just friends being silly. Friends showing affection. But Raihan and Leon? The way they look at each other across the pitch in battle transformed to them looking at each other like that right now, and shite, that’s hot, but fuck, that’s his boyfriend in there.

_“I don’t swing any way.”_

I’m sorry, wot?

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

Arceus, Piers doesn’t think his heart can take it. It went from being amused, to feeling betrayed, to feeling jealous, to feeling kind of horny, to having the breaks slammed on all of it.

_“I don’t, that is to say, I don’t know what I am. I think something is wrong with me. I feel love towards people. That is, I want a partner, but I honestly have no interest in sex. As I got older, at first, I thought it was just because I’d always been so sheltered. All of my energy was thrown into battling. I tried, a few times. It, that is to say, I didn’t care about it. It wasn’t even that I didn’t like it. I just felt, I guess disconnected is the best word.”_

Oh. Wow. He immediately understands what’s going on, and he’s quite positive that neither of them knows what’s going on.

_“Is this OK?”_

Raihan must have touched Leon, trying to comfort him, and bless that Raihan asked consent. 

_“Yes. That feels lovely in fact. Is it weird that I can fantasize about having a partner? Having someone to talk to about my day, to go out and do things with. I can see holding hands, and cuddling. Little kisses, and tickling. Snuggling down to watch a movie. I never picture sex though. Who wants a relationship like that? I think I’m broken.”_

That last line got Piers’ heart right back into the action. He sighed because he really, really doesn’t want to get involved, but he can’t have Leon walking around thinking something was wrong with him. He steeled himself for what was coming, and walked right out into the living room. Raihan and Leon both jumped a bit as Piers entered, and tried to look as nonchalant as they could. Those two couldn’t lie their way out of a paper bag.

“Budge over,” he says to Leon, forcing him to scoot closer to Raihan. “I didn’t mean ta listen in, but I did.”

“So, you totally meant to listen in, then?” Raihan says, an amused glint in his eye.

“Oi, you want help with this or not?”

“Um, I…” Leon looked decidedly uncomfortable between them, but Piers just settled himself into the couch, then opened his arms.

“Come on,” he said. 

Leon looked between Raihan and Piers, before looking back at Raihan.

“Best do as he says,” and Raihan picked up his hand to hold again. “I promise you’ll feel better.”

Leon looks back at Piers and scoots over a little.

“Closer. I ain’t gonna bite. My arms are gettin’ a bit tired, so come on.”

Leon pulls his legs up underneath him on the couch, and leans into Piers, who wraps his arms around the man. 

“Now you, Rai,” and Raihan immediately slides one leg behind the two men along the back of the couch, placing his other leg on the ground, and wraps his arms around both men.

“First thin’ first, Leon. You are not broken.” A small huff, as if he doesn’t agree comes from the man squished between two other grown men. “Do not. No arguin’ with me. Would ya’ like to know what ya’ are?”

“Yesh,” the answer comes, slightly muffled.

“You’re ace.” 

“Of course, he’s ace!” Raihan pipes up. Piers huffs out a long-suffering sigh.

“Nah, not ace, but ACE. As in asexual.”

“Shorry, whut?”

“Ace folk don’t have sexual feelins’. Least not always. Like everythin’ out there, there’s no black ‘n white.”

“’Cept your hair,” Leon snickers, because Leon is buzzed, Piers remembers.

“I’m right ticked that ya’ started drinkin’ without me. But back to what I was sayin’. Take me and Rai. He’d rather die chokin’ on a dick before he’d even smell a lady’s panties.”

“True.” That gets a laugh out of both Leon and Piers.

“Me? I ain’t got a preference. Bloke, bird, anything in-between. If I think ya’ look pretty, and you’re game, I’m down to shag. Only special ones get my heart though,” and he looks directly at Raihan when he says that. 

“Sho, where doesh that leave me?” Leon whines.

“On a line with other folks like ya’. Some will have sexual interest that comes and goes, others don’t care a bit ever. There’s one’s like you, who want a romantic partner, but not a sexual one. Others are aro, or aromatic, don’t like romantic relationships. Ya’ can be one, or both, or a little in middle. So, there’s others out there like ya’. Also, if ya’ don’t care if your partner gets their freak on elsewhere, ya’ can have a perfectly fulfillin’ life with someone who’s sexual, who will still love YOU for YOU. There’s plenty o’ options.”

Piers takes that moment to loosen his hold on Leon, and gets the man to look him in the eye. Raihan, leans back and gathers Leon’s hair to straighten it out after being smooshed between them.

“Leon, how’s it feel to be cuddlin’ with your mates right now?”

“Actually,” and Piers can see him giving the question his proper consideration, “quite nice.”

“Well, then. Me, or Rai, or both of us, can give you that when ya’ need it. Even after ya’ find yerself an amazin’ partner who will care for ya’. Rai is a first-rate cuddler.” 

“Oh, cuddle pile!” Raihan gleefully breaks the moment. “But how about we pick up after we get some food. Someone,” and he pokes Leon in his side as he says it, “hasn’t eaten yet.” 

“Alright. Food, cuddlin’, and a stupid movie, cuz my brain hurts after the shite day I had before getting’ here. How does that sound to you, Leon?” 

Piers is looking at Leon. Searching his face. Waiting for an answer. 

“I think… I think I’d like that a lot.”

Piers disentangles himself from the pile and stands up.

“I’m goin’ to grab another bottle. I ain’t picky, so you two sort dinner.” With that, they watch him pick up the corkscrew and empty bottle, before disappearing into the kitchen.

“You feel better?” Raihan asks.

“I do. How, I mean he…” Leon gestured, pointing to himself, then towards the kitchen where Piers was opening another bottle of wine. 

“Welcome to the Piers therapy club.” When Leon gave him a questioning look, he continued. “You know he helped Hop, too, right?” When Leon shook his head no. “Well, you can ask Gloria about that. She was there. And speaking of, he’s helped Gloria. Even dug into my own shite.” And then he whispered, “even got my own song.”

“Wow.”

“And I know that Marnie looks tough and scary, but that’s just because she has her brother’s temperament. She’s the most well-rounded, non-fucked up person I’ve ever met. I know that’s Piers’ doing. If there’s anyone who has the right to be fucked up, it’s them, with every obstacle life has thrown at them, and yet, nope. Perfectly functioning members of society.”

“I’m still kind of scared of him, but in a good way. I suppose awed is a better word.”

“I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”

“Same. Now what are we ordering for dinner? I get the feeling he’s in the kitchen waiting for us to finish chatting.”

“Damn straight, I am,” came a voice from the kitchen. Raihan bursts out laughing.

“Alright, pizza then?”

* * *

Leon was laying in bed, and he couldn’t stop smiling. They ordered pizza, drank more wine, watched the dumbest movie they could find, and true to Piers’ word, cuddled. Raihan had let him snuggle right up into him, while Piers sat on his other side, with his arm up over the them, occasionally threading his fingers through his hair.

He almost wanted to feel bad. He wanted to remind himself that he didn’t deserve this from them. He’d blown Raihan off for two years, and Piers he’d only known as a coworker. So, he wanted to feel bad, but he couldn’t. 

He finally had a word to describe himself. He had a new goal to crush now, too. He was going to do some research and learn more about himself. He never thought that not having sexual attractions was actually a valid sexual orientation, but Piers told him about it as if it’s no big deal. Just a part of who Leon is, and not something to be ashamed of.

He promised to spend the afternoon tomorrow with Hop and Gloria, so he snugged under the covers and closed his eyes. He could do some research in the morning. Meanwhile, he lets the contentment he feels, and the lingering wine in his system, carry him to sleep. 

It had been the most genuine night of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote two one-shots in one day. If you read this, thanks again, for coming along for the ride. Next up will just be Piers and Raihan, and maybe it's Raihan's turn to help Piers. Also, Gloria, Marnie, and Hop will be going on an adventure in a later installment. 
> 
> I also have a Leon/Piers in the works, but that one will take some time. So, stay tuned. Comments and critiques are always welcome. <3


End file.
